Conventionally, a substrate for suspension including a metal supporting board, a first insulating layer formed on the metal supporting board, a first wire layer formed on the first insulating layer, a second insulating layer formed on the first wire layer, and a second wire layer formed on the second insulating layer has been known.
For such a substrate for suspension, a substrate for suspension including a metal supporting board having a metal supporting board opening, and a flying lead terminal formed at the metal supporting board opening for connecting with an external circuit board is known (ref: e.g., Patent Document 1).
When the substrate for suspension is projected in the thickness direction, the end portion of the metal supporting board opening overlaps with the first wire layer and the second wire layer. In this fashion, for example, when producing the substrate for suspension, breakage of the first wire layer and the second wire layer is suppressed when stress is concentrated on the end portion of the metal supporting board opening.